Autumn
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: I was meant to write about Fall for school, so...Naehiro. Hehe. Um, sorry, I don't know what Autumn is like in Japan, so I guess you'll have to pretend they're in...*cringes*...America.


The orange leaves lower themselves to the ground and away from their trees, slowly, with the help of the wind. It's rather beautiful out today, and I love the colors, although a small part of me feels sad knowing that the trees are beginning to die. Twisting, floating, a red leaf catches my eye, and a familiar spicy scent fills the air. Maybe Mama or Papa have been making pumpkin pie. A small smile graces my face, but I don't turn away from the window. The sky is gray with dark clouds-only a little-and the way the branches are swaying tells me it's chilly even without being out there to feel it.

I hear a soft rap on my bedroom door, pulling me up, out of my mind, out of my reverie. My best friend walks inside, smiling at me, and I can tell he has an idea. "You used our secret knock," I comment, turning to face him.

Makoto nods, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah. Hey, are you up for hanging out today? I was thinking of going outside; it's so cool today!"

I don't even have to think it over before I'm nodding excitedly in response, leading the way out of the room. I love hanging out with Makoto, and he must feel the same if he keeps coming back. He actually makes an effort to understand me.

We're finally outside; I take a deep breath, the cold Autumn air filling my lungs. I close my eyes and take everything in, when suddenly I have a face full of leaves, and I don't don't even have time to react before I'm being pushed into a pile of orange, face to face with the very leaves I was admiring from inside my bedroom.

Looking up, I can tell for a second that Makoto feels bad, but I laugh a little to show him it's okay. In fact, as I sit up I gather some leaves in my arms and run after him. As the chase goes on, the chilling air nips at my skin and gives me rosy cheeks, our laughter filling up the moment, the atmosphere.

When I finally, _finally_ catch him I dump the remaining leaves in my arms on him, and even as he yells out, "Chihiro!" I know he's not upset at all. The laughter dies down slowly, and Makoto carefully reaches over to pick a leaf out of my hair. It sure is chilly out here… I was so excited about the bright colors and everything that it completely slipped my mind to get a jacket. Despite my long-sleeved shirt, I shiver.

He notices. He kindly takes off that green hoodie he always wears, offering it to me even when I shake my head. "Chi, you're shaking," my best friend says quietly, standing in his white, long-sleeved t-shirt. I hesitantly slip the jacket on, and we continue playing.

"Th-thank you," I tell him, somewhat timidly. He waves it off with a laugh, and jumps into a leaf pile I remember Mama raking earlier.

"Ah! Mama's going to be mad…" I say, but I can't stop smiling, the breeze moving my hair across my face annoyingly. "Uh, Makoto," I continue as I brush my hair behind my ear, "How about some hot chocolate? I have marshmallows, and your favorite raspberry hot chocolate!"

Makoto sits up, grinning happily as I lead the way back inside, pulling the sleeves of the oversized hoodie over my hands. He sits at the kitchen table while I make the hot drinks, spinning around once they're ready which makes my skirt twirl. Wordlessly, he accepts the mug, curling his hands around it to warm his hands. I do the same when I sit next to him, the scene feeling familiar, causing an emotional ache in the bottom of my stomach-nostalgia? Sighing deeply, I look back toward my friend with a sad smile.

"We have school tomorrow, " I say quietly, and even though I try to see the good in things almost all the time, I do have to admit it is a little disheartening.

Makoto nods quickly, replying, "Yeah, I guess we do. It's not all bad, though. I mean we do learn important skills there."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true...you're right. It's just..."

He gives me a knowing look. "Yeah. I know." A beat goes by. "But hey, Autumn's here! It's a time to be...uh...cheery! Bright! Like the leaves, you know?" he finishes lamely, a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

"Okay," I respond. He's right. School shouldn't ruin my mood. A certain tradition of ours comes to mind. "Hey, do you want to go look for pumpkins to carve?"

Makoto smiles, standing and pouring the last of his drink down his throat. As he sets the mug down on the table, he gives me a nod. "I'd love that."

When we walk outside again, the first word that comes to mind at the sight of the leaves isn't death or sadness. It's a sign of renewal, promise . . . This time I think of two words: bright and cheery.


End file.
